Jedi Reloaded: Vol 1, The Prophecy
by Master-Jedi-Yoda
Summary: The past will become the present, and the present the past. As forces from distant corners, converge in battle, with center of it all spinning around Eureka, Renton & Gekko State. They may have been the first coralian pair, but not the last. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1, Time Shift

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 1, Time Shift

It has been twelve years; twelve years since the incident that transported us clear across the universe as we were flying back to America in the Viper Mk II to visit my parents. It was during that flight we were transported to a galaxy similar to our own but teaming with all sorts of alien races, some of which looked like various creatures from Earth. We crashed on a remote planet and in trying to find shelter stumbled upon an immense cave, it was in this cave that we were exposed to an energy stream that granted us abilities that were pure science fiction to us growing up. Those that pulled us out told us we had been called across time and space to this galaxy to help preserve a group known as the Jedi Order and that we were now part of that order; Anna, Miriam, Moishe, and myself. My name is Eli, and aiding us in our tasks, are two refugees from a parallel Earth, that though younger than us are just as capable, and though not Jedi, they are still fierce warriors, named Sheeta and Pazu.

We were eventually put under the command of a Jedi Master, who like us was brought from Earth to aide the order, but had arrived 8 years before us in the same manner. He taught us everything there was to know, and after two years under his command the purge began and we had to flee. However, during our escape, our master was slain by agents of the new "Galactic Empire" as he held them off so we could flee and begin our most dangerous mission yet. Using the same methods that brought the six of us to this galaxy we laid in a course for earth, and after a sixth month journey, spent in hibernation, then we came face to face with the crew of the Federation Starship USS Enterprise D. Though the journey had taken sixth months, we were told that when they found us we had remained in hibernation for a year.

They eventually dropped us off at a Starfleet R&D facility in orbit around Jupiter where we were charged with the task of helping Starfleet analyze and learn about the ship we came in as well as our "altered" human biology.

We thought we had escaped, and though the Federation refused to help us take back our adopted home from the Empire, we knew we would not be able to stay hidden forever, nor would the Federation be able to sit out the conflict that would come.

It all started one morning, when we woke up feeling unusually well rested.

"Hey, honey, why do I feel like I have been asleep for a millennia?" said Anna.

"I don't know, but I feel it to. What about you Moishe?" asked Eli.

"How does the phrase 'I feel like I just woke up from a 11000 year cat-nap' sound?" replied Moishe.

"I take it that is a no. Something is not right. Computer, what is the date and time, and none of that Stardate mumbo-jumbo, Gregorian if you please?"

"Today's date is October 18th, 13490, time 0730 hours."

The three of us looked at each other with expressions of utter shock."

"Computer, what is the date of the last log entry made by Lieutenant Moshie Rosen?"

"October 17th, 2373"

A look of disbelief and shock appeared on Moishe's feline face. His eyes went from Anna, to Eli, and back to Anna, who by now had a concerned look on her face. Anna got out of bed, still in her gown, and looked at her husband. "I sense that this change may have be a sign of a shift in the Force, I am going to check what has happened while we were 'asleep'"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" muttered Moishe.

Eli responded saying, "You always have a "bad feeling" about everything. The Federation could defeat the Borg before we complete Project Hornet's Nest and you would have a bad feeling about it," as he got out of bed and put on a robe.

Just then Anna came running back into the room, with a look of horror on her face and a data tablet in her hand. She shoved the tablet at Eli and said, "Look at this, this image of Earth was taken two minutes ago."

Eli looked down at the image on the tablet, what he saw was not the Earth he had visited just two days ago to give a status report on Project Hornet's Nest to Starfleet command, it was an earth that according to the image on the tablet was dotted with masses of living biological land masses that rose kilometers above the Earths surface. It was then he felt cold all-of-the sudden, and shivered, he turned to his wife and Moishe, who had by now gotten off the bed and was stretching on the floor, and asked, "Is it cold in here or is it just me?" The nodded in agreement, to which Eli responded by asking, "Computer what is the temperature in the room?"

"The current ambient temperature in this room is 25℃."

"Has the temperature changed in this room in the last 5 minutes?" questioned Anna.

"Negative."

"Well, if it is not that Eli, then what just happened?" asked Anna.

Before Eli could answer the doorbell rang.

"It must be Miriam," said Moishe, "you may enter Miriam."

The door opened in walked Eli's younger sister Miriam. After the door closed behind her she looked at her brother and sister-in-law and tried to hold back a laugh, but the expression was quickly replaced with that of concern as Eli thrust the tablet at his sister, saying, "What do you make of this? Did you feel a chill just a moment ago?"

"Yes, and I think what has happened is the doing of the Empire."

"Oh come on sis, like manipulating time is going to help them find us. Starfleet has intercepted and disabled all of the probes that the Imperial Navy has sent thus far."

"Actually, only the ones they have caught entering the galaxy through the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma quadrants," Moishe said chiming in.

"He has a point Eli," affirmed Anna, "recent events with this time shift and this stuff called 'scub' appearing on earth seem rather out-of-the-ordinary."

"Scub? Did you say scub?" asked Moishe with a look of bewilderment on his face, "I had a dream last night, in which I felt like I was back in that temple we crashed near and I kept hearing that word, as well as 'gekko', 'find', 'scar', 'ally' and 'coralian', what is a coralian, a type of fish?"

Then without prompting, the computer replied, "Coralian: a manifestation of Scub Coral, that comes in three-forms; Kute-Class, Antibody, and Human."

They all look at each other with expressions of confusion and puzzlement. Miriam broke the silence, saying, "I think we ought to try again to commune through meditation, maybe we will find the answers as-to-what-is going on in the Force."

"Lets meet in Holodeck 6 in three hours then," said Eli.

"Very well, at 1130 hours," replied Miriam.

As Miriam walked out the door, Moishe looked at Eli and Anna and said, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Oh will you give it a rest for once! You are so high-strung!" Anna said yelling at Moishe.


	2. Chapter 2, Command

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 2: Command

"Well, we better get dressed," said Eli, "we have to report by the lab in 30 minutes." He had gotten up and walked around a corner, out of sight, into a closet to retrieve his uniform and boots.

"We will make it on time," said Anna, "don't worry." She was standing over the sink partially dressed in her uniform, using the mirror to help her fix her hair.

"Well, you know what I always say," responded Eli, "to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late."

"I'm really starting to hate that saying," interjected Moishe as he was cleaning himself in the middle of the cabin.

Eli stuck his head around the corner as he was finishing getting into to his uniform to see Moishe cleaning his rear. "Would you mind doing that out of sight, it is not enjoyable to watch you with your head between your back legs."

"Fine, but don't blame a cat for being a cat," Moishe shot back.

"Now I'm getting tired of hearing that phrase," said Anna, " and I taught it to you! Just go where you have some privacy when you want to clean yourself."

"Well, it does not matter now," said Moishe, as he slipped on his gold and black collar.

"Just don't do it again," commented Eli, as he zipped up the gold and black uniform top.

"Yeah, that's seriously gross Moishe," chimed in Anna, who by now had put on her uniform top, which unlike Eli's was black and blue.

After the trio had finished getting ready for the day, they walked down to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast. While Eli helped himself to an omelet with some vegetables and a large amount of cheese, Anna got a bowl of cold cereal and milk, and as for Moishe, he took a bowl of fish and vegetable stir-fry. All three sat down at a table with their breakfast selections and steaming cups of tea. The window near the table looked out onto the storms of Jupiter.

As they were finishing their breakfast, they received a page over the com, "Lieutenants Rosen, I need to have a word with you in my office," said the voice over the com.

"Were on our way," responded Anna.

"What does Hill want now? Didn't we fix all the problems with the regenerative shields on the Prometheus," derided Moishe, "not to mention, rebuild the entire system after those Romulan nut cases had tried to highjack the ship?"

"I don't blame you for being upset Moishe," commented Eli, as the three of them walked out of the mess hall and down a corridor, "however, you still got to admit, for the situation being what it was, at least some good came out of it."

"Oh, and what would that be?" responded Moishe.

"That Voyager is still up and operating, with a full crew, in the Delta Quadrant you narrow minded feline!" quipped Anna. Anna always seemed to have knack for keeping Moishe's ego in check, which since they started living together as a family had been a great help to Eli. In the past, Moishe always seemed to get Eli to do whatever he wanted; but with Anna around, Moishe was finally beginning to learn that just because he was a cat, he wasn't entitled to be the one to "wear the pants" in the family.

"You got to admit," noted Eli as they stepped into the turbo lift, "at least in the case of Voyager, the EMH Mark I isn't as bad as we all thought."

"Deck two," interjected Moishe as the turbo lift doors closed behind them.

"Yeah, according to the reports, they crew on Voyager have upgraded the program significantly, he's practically a member of the crew now from what I hear," commented Anna. "Which reminds me, call it a gut feeling if you wish, but I somehow know that that they will be back home soon, possibly much sooner than those working on the Pathfinder Project think, do you think we will ever get the chance to meet them?"

"Last I heard, they were looking into expand his programming for command purposes," said Eli. "I don't know dear, but I would like to hope so."

"Command or medical, those Mark I's are so annoying," said Moishe as the turbo lift came to a stop and the doors opened and in walked Miriam.

"Let me guess, Hill called you to his office," mused Anna.

"Oh, so I'm not in trouble for something else?" asked Miriam. Station Command was always yelling at her for doing unauthorized "improvements" to the station's fleet of runabouts.

"Well, we will find out soon enough what is going on. After this meeting I suggest we go down to the holodeck and meditate on what might be going on," said Eli. The turbo lift can to a halt at Deck two and the doors opened. The four of them exited the turbo lift and made there way to Commander Hill's office.

"Enter," said Commander Hill as his doorbell rang. In walked Eli, Anna, Miriam and Moishe. The four of them walked up to the desk Hill was sitting at and stood at attention.

"At ease lieutenants," said Hill, "or should I say captain, commander, and lieutenant commanders." The four of them stared at each other and then at Commander Hill, with looks of utter shock and disbelief. "Yes, you heard my right," said Hill, "much to my chagrin, you four have been given command of the _USS Hornet_."

"Sir, isn't that the premiere ship of the carrier class we've been developing for Starfleet?" asked Anna.

"Yes, it is," responded Hill, "and if it was not for the fact that you four did most of the R&D on the _Hornet's Nest Project_, as well as the current situation with the jump in time; if I could have had my way, you four would be staying here."

"So, when do we leave for the _Hornet_?" asked Moishe.

"I still can't believe I am talking to a cat," Hill said to himself. "Tomorrow morning, at 0800, shuttle bay 4. You know where that is, don't you Miriam?" he said aloud, looking at Miriam, who bowed her head down, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, and these are now yours." He said handing them boxes with new rank pips, and to Eli and Anna, new red, command class, uniforms.

"Is that all sir?" asked Eli.

"No, its not." Hill responded handing Eli what looked to be a small egg shaped data tablet. "During Voyager's last contact with Starfleet, they sent us the schematics to build this. It is a mobile emitter for the ships EMH."

"Wait, doesn't the ship have holo-emiters placed through out?" asked Eli.

"Except for some of the hanger decks, yes," responded Hill.

"So why do we need this?" asked Eli.

"Starfleet wants you to evaluate it for other possible uses with the ship's EMH," Hill replied. "Which reminds me, the emitter doesn't seem to work with any of the newer EMH versions; so for now, the Hornet has a Mark I installed with an upgraded operations database, enjoy. Dismissed." As they walked out of Commander Hill's office, they noticed the smirk on his face and could not help but wonder if they had just been sent off on an assignment of guaranteed failure.

"So shall we head down to the holodeck?" asked Eli, four of them entered the turbo lift.

Yes, after those underhanded compliments, I could use some time to meditate anyway," replied Anna.

"Deck 18." said Eli; he turned to see his sister Miriam, who still somewhat upset. "You going to be all right sis?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "I just hope I never have to see that egotistical Hill again after we leave this dump." Miriam never liked staying in one place for two long and they had been at Jupiter Station for the past four years.


	3. Chapter 3, Might and Magic

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 3: Might and Magic

Eli walked up to the control panel adjacent the entrance of the holodeck, while the rest of the group waited patiently at the entrance, and he started imputing commands on the control panel. "Computer, activate holoprogram Jedi Meditation."

"Program active, you may enter when ready," replied the computer in its usual, cold, monotone, voice after a couple of seconds. The four of them stepped forward towards the door, which opened with a loud clank. Inside was a dimly lit room with four chair sized cushions laid out a circle around a small table with 4 glasses, one more bowl shaped than the others, and large pitcher of water.

The four of them took their seats, closed their eyes and began.

A form started taking shape, after a while its identity started to become discernible and all four of them looked-in-shock what had taken shape before them in the empty void. _"Master David!" they all gasped. _Before them stood their mentor and friend from their time as members of the Jedi Order, Jedi Master David; they had not seem him since he had sacrificed himself, allowing them to escape the Jedi Purge.

_"First, in case your wondering, yes I did die buying you four the time you needed to escape and complete the task I gave you, which seems to be nearing completion."_

_"If you are referring to finding allies to aid us when we return to help defeat the Sith, we have failed," said Miriam. "Without any proof of our claims and the threat the Sith pose if left unchecked, these people and their government refuse to help us in anyway."_

_"Well, they did grant you asylum, and from what I have seen, you do seem to be quite well off," commented David. _

_"If you want to call them using us to improve their own technology, 'well off'," snorted Moishe, "but I beg to differ."_

_"Ah, still as high strung as ever," replied David. "I always told you need to work on thinking outside-the-box."_

_"Well, I am sorry to interrupt, but that is not the reason we are here," said Anna, "strange things are have been going on, and we have this gut feeling that somehow, the demons of our past are resurfacing."_

_"Yes, I am aware of the various sightings and captures of Imperial probes that have been happening," said David, "and the shift in time is their doing as well. They seem to be planning to expand their control to as much of the universe as possible, and you all are next."_

_"I thought they were still at war with the Alliance," questioned Eli, "they could not have eradicated them that easily"_

_"True, they are still in conflict; however, things are not going well for the Alliance. For if they are defeated the Empire will spread like a plague across the universe, not even the infamous Borg will be able to stop them. Besides, even if the Alliance does manage to achieve victory, it will take many years for them to reestablish the Republic."_

_"So what does this have to do with us?" inquired Moishe._

_"The Empire made a grave mistake in shifting time in your galaxy, thinking it would make an invasion easier if he attacks at a point-in-time where humanity is far less of a threat. When in reality, he has made it possible for you to gain new allies in the Force. They are allies of 'Might' and of 'Magic' and you four must use your new command to seek them out."_

Anna opened her mouth to interrupt, but the image silenced her.

_"For the allies of 'Might', who you must seek out first, all but one lies in the past; however, that one can't be found without the others help. The others you find as a members of a state, a little over a year after the there second summer. Hurry you must, for if the first pair is vanquished from that time, the second, third, fourth and fifth pairs will not be successful in their training."_

_"Wait, you want us to train ten new Jedi at the same time!" said Eli in total shock. "We never even got the opportunity to train even one Padawan Learner before the purge."_

_"Since the purge, you are the largest group that remains. As for the rules of the old order, you will need to bend them at times, possibly even break them, to keep moving forward. You also might find it to be more than six, though that is a decision that you can't make without the acceptance of the first and second can. You also have my permission to take these new members to the Valley and then to the Blade, but you must be careful as the Empire surely knows the location of one and possibly the other."_

_"How are we supposed to know where the Valley of the Jedi is," exclaimed Miriam, "I mean the other is obvious, as we have been their ourselves, though unbearably cold?"_

_"The location will become known to you when the time is right. As for the allies of Magic, you will need those of Might to help train them, as all of them shall join the new Jedi the order."_

_"Oh G-d, this is going to be no easy task," said Eli._

_"I never said it would be. My time is at an end now, and you all have your new assignment to prepare for, so now with a ship at your command you must waste no time in seeking out the allies I have mentioned, or all will be lost. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."_

The four of them woke up from their meditation, and started to split the contents of the pitcher among the four glasses. As they drank, Moishe spoke up first. "Well, at least we will have something to use the shakedown for."

"Yeah, but attempting time travel by way of the slingshot effect was not what I had in mind as part of a shakedown," said Miriam in a worried tone. "The Hornet is an enormous ship and an entirely new class as well, not to mention, I have a feeling we won't be alone on this shakedown."

"Well, I guess we should go back to our quarters and start packing," said Anna. "G-d only knows how long of a shuttle ride we have tomorrow."

"We should probably also make sure our sabers still work," commented Eli. "Considering what we now know, even if just for training we are going to need them."


	4. Chapter 4, USS Hornet

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 4, _USS Hornet_

Chapter Co-Author coraliangirl Deviant Art

"You about ready to go darling?" asked Anna, as she packed the remainder of their belongings into a huge trunk.

"Yeah, you pack our sabers?" he asked as he walked in tossing the last pile of their stuff, followed by Moishe throwing his possessions in as well, into another trunk and closing them both.

"Well, lets get out of here, I am ready for some adventure," said Moishe. They walked out of their quarters and down the corridor, when they got to the turbo lift, Miriam was their waiting with her trunk of belongings.

"So, are you ready for this...Captain? Deck 10," said Miriam as the trio followed her into the turbo lift.

"As ready as he will ever be," commented Anna as she gave Eli a kiss on the cheek after the lift started to move. "How much of the original designs do you think they kept?"

"I'm hoping quite a bit," commented Miriam, "or I am going to have my work cut out for me."

"What do you mean sis?" asked Eli with a puzzled expression.

"What I mean is, I am you Chief Engineer," said Miriam with a grin. The others looked at her in shock. "What about you, Moishe?" asked Miriam, "Do you know what you will be doing."

"I'm supposed to be heading up something called the ICI," said Moishe, "whatever that is."

"I am sure, whatever it is," commented Anna, "I know you will do the best job possible." The turbo lift came to a stop and the four of them got off and headed to the shuttle bay in nervous silence. When they got to the door, opened with a clank. As the four of them walked in a young, average height woman, ran up to them from one of the nearby runabouts in the bay.

"You're the Rosens, yes?" she inquired.

"Yes, we are," responded Eli, "and you might be who exactly?"

"Oh, sorry, Lieutenant Commander Jane McQueen," Jane stated as she snapped to attention, "I am your Head of Security and Tactical Officer. I am to take you, Commander Anna Rosen, as well as Lieutenant Commanders Miriam and Moishe Rosen to the _Hornet_, aboard the runabout _St. Lawrence_. Sir if you don't mind me asking where is Lt. Commander Moishe?"

"Down here friend, at ease, we don't like to use formalities in casual situations," said Moishe.

Instead of relaxing Jane staggered back a few steps in shock. "Wait, did that cat just talk to me?" she exclaimed. All four of them nodded in affirmation. "Well, I guess I'll have to get used to that. Now if the four of you will follow me, we can board the runabout and be on our way."

"Very well then," said Anna, "lead the way lieutenant." The five of them boarded the _St. Lawrence_ and after the hatch had shut behind them, Jane did their preflight checks. The four of them then noticed another person in the pilot's seat; he turned around to his four passengers with a smile.

"Good morning," he said, "I'm Ensign Jack Ryan, and I must say it is a privilege and an honor to be serving under you on the _Hornet_."

Moishe looked up at him, "You are fresh out of the academy, aren't you?" he inquired. The runabout lifted off and moved out of the shuttle bay.

Jack blushed, "Why yes sir, I am, it is sir, right?" Moishe nodded.

"No need to be embarrassed," said Eli, "we are just as nervous as you are, this is our first command in a long time."

"Oh, so where were you previously stationed?" asked Jack. The four of them went quiet.

"We don't like to talk about it," said Miriam, "maybe another time."

"Sorry to interrupt this chat," said Jane, "but I have entered in the coordinates for our destination and we have been cleared to depart by station control. Whenever you are ready sir, just give the word."

"If you won't, then I will," said Anna, fidgeting in her seat.

"Very well then," said Eli, "optimal warp speed if you please ensign," Jack entered the settings in the computer, "and engage."

The runabout leapt into warp speed, towards an unknown destination. During the journey the six of them talked about various things for their time to come on the _Hornet_, as well as a bit about their past. After a few hours the computer alerted Jack, "Sir we're here, shall I drop out of warp?"

"Go right ahead," said Eli. Upon dropping warp, the _Hornet_ came into focus, and she was immense. Based off the preliminary designs for the Sovereign-class Enterprise-E, she had a much broader saucer section and the entire upper rim of it was dotted with bay doors that covered the entrances to the ships fighter deck. "Well, it looks like on the outside it is the same as we designed it..." Immediately, Eli froze, as if he had seen a ghost. Jack started transmitting their confirmation codes to the _Hornet_; shortly afterwards one of the doors covering the hanger just to the right of center began to open.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Jane.

"What is it?" asked Anna.

"Lieutenant, is that the _Prometheus_ off the starboard side?"

"Yes sir, she well be accompanying us during our shake down. After what happened to her during her maiden flight, Starfleet did not want to take any chances with the _Hornet_. I am told you know the Captain and XO already. Pazu and Sheeta Hikaru respectively." They nodded in affirmation.

The runabout entered the hanger and settle down on the deck. The four of them looked at each other. As they all stepped out of the runabout, they saw seven other identical runabouts on the deck, Eli turned to Lt. Jane. "Lieutenant. McQueen," said Eli, "I want this ship and the _Prometheus_ ready to depart within the hour. Ensign, Ryan could you show us to our quarters so we can drop off our stuff." Ensign Ryan moved to grab their trunks, but Eli stopped him, "Please Jack, just show us were they are, we can mange these trunks ourselves."

"Yes sir" the two of them said, the lieutenant went off to the hanger exit and disappeared.

"Please follow me and I'll show you where they are," said Jack in an upbeat tone.


	5. Chapter 5, Slingshot Effect

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 5, Slingshot Effect

"Lt. McQueen please broadcast what I am about to say to the entire crew, and the _Prometheus_," stated Eli as he and Anna walked onto the bridge. "What is our status, engineering?"

"_Everything is ready down here, all systems are up and running and we can go at any time,_" stated Miriam over the com.

"Sir, com link established," said McQueen.

"This is Captain Eli Rosen of the _USS Hornet_. I have full confidence in you, the crew of this ship, as well as those of you aboard our escort, _USS Prometheus_. For our shakedown assignment we will attempt to attain the help of those who can solve the mystery behind the recent influx of alien probes into Federation territory. I expect nothing but your very best efforts in completing this mission. Now lets begin."

"_Who might that be old friend?_" said a voice. On screen appeared the Captain of the Prometheus, Pazu Hikaru.

"Call it a hunch, but I think our old friends have returned to finish the job. You are more than welcome to not come along."

"_Well, as you put it that way_," said Sheeta, "_we do owe you, and them. So what do you say Captain?_"

"_Took the words right out of my mouth commander._"

"Wow congrats Sheeta," said Anna.

"Yes, congrats," concurred Eli.

"We have more to share, Eli," said Pazu, "but that will have to wait."

"Very well, Ensign Ryan, set course for the edge of the Oort Cloud. However, first take us out of the dock, nice-and-easy."

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant Avram, please relay our heading and destination to the Prometheus," commanded Ann.

"Yes, ma'am," she responded, "and may I say it is an honor..."

"Just relay the information please Laura. Moishe, how are those calculations for the _Prometheus_ and us going?"

"_They are almost ready, it is not easy calculating chrono-warp trajectories for two ships in tandem travel._"

"Well, we have 10 minutes till we reach our start point for the run, so please get them done as quickly and correctly as possible."

"Sir, you do realize the risk you are taking by traveling back in time?" asked McQueen.

Eli turned his head to face McQueen, and responded, "The time stream has already been tampered with, we're only going to try to minimize the damage."

"Very well sir."

"Anna, you have the bridge, I have some things to discuss with our EMH," and with that Eli got up and walked over to his personal briefing room/office. After the door had closed behind him, he took a look around to see what he had. "Well, this is not all that bad, quite elegant." It had a small replicator, with a lounge area on one side and a desk on the opposite side with a computer screen. The chair behind the desk was large and comfortable and off to one side there was a large array of windows. "Computer, activate the EMH." Then in the center of the room appeared a holographic projection, the EMH Mark I.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," stated the stoic hologram.

"There is none, right now Doc. Just take a seat. I would like to have a chat with you?"

"Well, I must say, this a poor use of my resources, I'm only designed to remain operational for 1,500 hours."

"Well, thank you, but that is not what I wish to discuss with you. Now please sit down." The doctor finally gave in and sat down on the lounge chair across from the desk, while Eli took a seat in his chair behind the desk. "Now, I know how you are probably going to respond to what I am about to tell you; however, please just listen for now and you can comment when I am finished. Is that understood?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"I know, you do not see yourself as a member of the crew, well you are a member of this crew, with from my standpoint the same rights and privileges as any other person on this ship. The way you should be treated is no different from a flesh and blood counterpart to yourself. As such, you are free to explore other avenues and paths of personal growth outside of sickbay, even, when the opportunity allows, outside this ship." At this, the Doctor's mouth dropped in astonishment. Eli just smiled and slid the mobile emitter across the table. "Your counterpart on Voyager has done quite well for himself, the only successful Mark I to date still in operation. I would have to guess that his success is due to at least two things. One, he is able to explore other avenues of growth in and around the ship, such that he is just another member of the crew. Two, he has had the support of his fellow crewmembers to urge him on. It shall be no different for you here. We have already implemented many of the optimizations and corrections to your program that your counter part has, including this. This device will allow you to go anywhere that another crew member can go, the only limit is that of it's power source. Which judging by the information provided with it, is more than enough for even the longest of away missions. So if you need anything or want to expand your program further, please let me know and I will be happy to arrange it. Oh, and right now you do have a small staff, but it should become a little more substantial in time. However, you are and will probably remain our Chief Medical Officer, as such your computer allocation is several times what it needs to be, allowing you if necessary to run indefinitely, but you are welcome to take breaks time permitting."

There was a look of shock on the Doc's face. "Well, thank you sir, I don't know what to say right now though."

"Don't say anything, just think about what I have said. Oh and while you are at it, feel free to come up with a name for yourself, unless of course you don't mind being called Doc."

"I will sir, and thank you," he said picking up the mobile emitter and attaching it to his upper arm. "Will that be all?"

"Well, there is one more thing, though your assistant will have most of the information you need, I would recommend that you start reviewing the databases on Coralian and Jedi characteristics.

"I will sir, and thanks again."

"No problem, dismissed," and with that the Doc walked out of the room and into a turbo lift. Eli followed him out and took his seat on the bridge. "Anna what is our status?"

"We will be arriving at the designated coordinates momentarily, Moishe just relayed our course information up here for us and the _Prometheus_." Just then the ship dropped out of warp at the inner edge of the Oort Cloud.

"Very good, Ensign please key in the date May 30, 12006, into the course formula. Send the same date with the corresponding formula to the Prometheus, then hail them."

"Yes, sir."

"_This is the Prometheus, we received the course information and are ready to continue forward,_" said Pazu's voice of the com.

"All right then, all ships set course information and heading," said Anna. "Lets begin."

After a momentary pause, came the command from Eli. "Engage."


	6. Chapter 6, Gekko Go

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 6: Gekko-Go

"We are at full velocity, and our acceleration has topped out," yelled Lieutenant. Avram. "Everyone hold on tight, were about to enter the pass the orbit of Venus."

"This is Captain Eli to all crew, brace yourselves for an increase in g-forces. Sickbay standby for injury reports after we break and likewise for engineering with damage teams on hand..." The crew on the bridge started to succumb to the effects of the g-forces and time shifting. All the sudden there was a voice that rang out.

_"For the ones you seek, look for a gecko and ally above the 3 rock from the central star. Hurry you must, for the lives of the pairs are in peril from those they fight against. Move quickly you must, or all shall be lost. One pair you will have to find on your own, one is in the hometown of the heroes and two you will find with the gecko. The children and grandfather of the heroes are the near the second pair and are in the greatest danger, half of the final pair their first-born is. Help you the ally will, for a great asset their youngest will be. Find them and help them Eli"_

"Captain, wake up! Are you all right?" Eli's eyes fluttered open, there in front of him was the Doc and Lt. Avram. Eli looked around to check on everyone else, and except for Anna, everyone on the bridge was staring at him.

"What's our status?" asked Eli groggily, "Did we make it to the set time successfully?"

"Yes, sir, we did," responded the lieutenant, "will he be all right Doc?"

"He will be fine," said the Doc, "I, on the other hand, need to get back to sickbay." The Doc then walked over to the turbo lift and got in.

"Did anyone else here a voice?" asked Eli. Everyone stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Are you sure you're all right sir?" asked McQueen in a worried tone. "We heard no voice at all."

_"I heard the voice, it sounded like one of the ancient masters," said Anna telepathically._

_"Me to," said Miriam in his head._

_"I heard it as well," chimed in the voice of Moishe._

"I guess I was imagining things," said Eli, "set course for the third planet from the central star and establish a high polar orbit."

"Yes, sir," said Ensign Ryan. "If you don't mind me asking, what are we looking for?"

"We are looking for two ships in exo-atmospheric flight. One of which has something to do with a gecko. Lieutenant LaRusso, you and Lieutenant Gervais monitor sensors and communications for any craft exiting the atmosphere. When you find something, try to nail down it's com frequency, and then let me know. Bridge to ICI, Moishe, I have a job for you."

"_Yes, sir_," said Moishe over the com.

"I want you to start monitoring all communications being transmitted on the surface. You know what to look for, yes?"

"_Affirmative._"

"Something is not right here," thought Anna. "Eli, is it just me or is something a miss?"

"No, I have that feeling to, McQueen, take the ship to Yellow Alert. Have shields and security teams on standby."

"Yes, sir," said McQueen, "permission to speak freely sir."

"Granted."

"Sir, there are no visible threats on sensors and you are asking me to take the ship to a low level alert status, is there something I should know?"

"As of right now, I can't say for sure McQueen; however, I have a strong suspicion that once things start happening, they will do so very quickly."

"Lt. Avram, put all crew on regular duty shifts until otherwise directed," said Anna, "I also want hourly reports from you, Lieutenants Gervias, LaRusso and ICI of what sensors and communications turn up. Finally, notify _Prometheus_ to tap the communication lines as well."

"Yes, ma'am," the three responded together.

After, several days of eavesdropping on communications and monitoring everything going on, on the planet surface, something finally happened.

"Good morning, McQueen," said Eli as he and Anna walked onto the bridge that morning, taking there seats on the bridge. "What news have our wire-tappers and code breakers?"

"Well, sir we intercepted two communications of interest, one of which was found by the team on the _Prometheus_. It was from the their military, concerning some sort of operation with an SOF unit against a town called Bell Forest. We think SOF stands for Special Operations Force and from the sound of it, there planned visit is not be benevolent. The other was from a ship called the _Izumo_ to another ship the _Gekko-Go_, with two 'k's' to rendezvous at this location outside the during a trajectory flight to Bell Forest. All we can guess is that they know about the SOF operation, and are moving to intercept it."

"So it begins," thought Eli to himself. "Ensign, reset our course so we intercept these two ships when they show up. McQueen, prepare your security team. We are here to ensure the safety and retrieval of these two ships, their crews and those they protect. Relay my orders to the _Prometheus_. We have two hours till they show." He then turned to Anna, "Now the fun begins, eh dear?"

"That it does my love," responded Anna, "should I start blocking off quarters for our guests?"

"No, not just yet, we don't know how many of them their are or if they will even accept our help."

"Very well." For the next two hours the _Hornet_ and _Prometheus_ continued to orbit the planet on an intercept course with the _Gekko-Go_ and _Izumo_. Suddenly, the _Prometheus's_ sensors went crazy.

"_Captain Hikaru, to the Hornet, we have inbound on our 4:00. Two large ships._"

"Affirmative Captain, we see them to," responded Anna, "Ryan, carefully move our ships into a head-on intercept."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Ryan, "_Prometheus_, realign your heading to parallel the _Hornet_ 50 meters off our port side."

"_Affirmative Hornet._"

"On screen," said Eli. On the screen at the front of the bridge appeared to large vessels, though they were still smaller than the _Prometheus_. "McQueen, do you think we can accommodate those ships in two segments of our hanger decks?"

"According to sensor readings they should be able to fit in two segments with room to spare. Shall I notify Lieutenant Commander Kat Kolevis to have her teams prepare for their arrival?"

"Yes, please let Kat know, and have you security teams down there on standby to help. Now, LaRusso, have you and Gervias nailed down the external com frequency for those ships?"

"Yes, sir, we have isolated it."

"Okay, hail them, audio only for now, on that frequency."

"Yes, sir," replied Gervias as the com channel flickered to life. "Go ahead sir."

"This is Captain Eli Rosen of the starship _Hornet_. We are aware of your efforts to locate and retrieve your remaining crew and family, as well as the danger all of you are in. We would like to offer our assistance and protection in expediting the completion of your mission as well as protection from your enemies. Please respond."

On the bridge of the Gekko, Woz looked up from his station. "Leader, we have two unknown ships off the port-bow moving to intercept us," said Woz in a worried tone. "One of them is at least 25 times the size of the Ginga and they both look to be heavily armed."

"Dammit, is there anyway we can go around them Moondoggie?" asked Holland.

"Probably not, from the looks of it, they seem to be faster than we are, and due to their sheer size we don't have enough space to squeeze through, safely," replied Doggie.

"What about blasting through Maestro?" asked Holland looking at Ken-Goh.

"If my readings are correct, even with their shields up, we would..."

"Leader, I am receiving a communication from the larger of the two ships, they say they want to help us and that they can expedite the process of retrieving the others," yelled Gidget, interrupting Ken-Goh.

Holland looked at his wife of 1 year, Talho Novak, who was sitting in the command seat with a questioning look.

"Gidget, put them through on speaker and tell Jurgens on the Izumo to listen in," ordered Talho.

"Roger"

_"This is Captain Eli Rosen of the starship Hornet. We are aware of your efforts to locate and retrieve your remaining crew and family, as well as the danger all of you are in. We would like to offer our assistance and protection in expediting the completion of your mission as well as protection from your enemies. Please respond."_

"Jurgens, did you hear all that? What do you think? Should we give them a chance and trust them? They do seem to know about the imminent strike by the SOF on the kids, Axel, Anemone, and Dominic, as well as the danger that Renton and Eureka are in."

_"I say we give them a chance. Though they are blocking our path they have made no hostile moves, Ken-Goh, what's your opinion?"_

"I say we see what they have to say."

"Very well. Gidget, tell Hilda, Matthieu, Sumner and Ruri to retrieve our stash of pistols and ammunition from the arms lockers."

"Roger. What about responding leader?"

"Open a channel and link it with the Izumo."

"This is Holland Novak, leader of Gekko State. If you want to help us you can let us through and follow us to Bell Forest. However, as of right now you are wasting precious time."

_"In that case Captain Novak," _the crew of the Gekko and Izumo chuckled at this,_ "land your ships in our hanger, we have a faster method of getting there that should minimize the risk to your comrades and crew. Also, the couple you are looking for, would that be Renton Thurston and Eureka?"_

The crew of the Gekko looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief. "Well, if you think you can have better luck than we have go for it."

_"Very well, put your ships on a heading of 45 degrees to port and head for the Hornet's starboard side hangers. Our deck officer, Lieutenant Kolevis will vector you in to land in slots three and four. Hornet out."_

"You hear all that Jurgens?"

_"Yeah, and I say we go for it, as of right now we don't have much to loose, but quite a bit to gain by accepting their offer."_

"Very well, Doggie vector us in for slot four, have the Izumo take slot three. Once we land I want everyone on the hanger deck to disembark. Gidget, relay that to the rest of the crew."

"Roger."

"Roger that"

"McQueen, we only have an hour to get them out of that town, so I want you to meet me down on the hanger deck with two additional security teams, these two with type one phasers," ordered Eli.

"Yes, sir, I am on it."

"Bridge to sick bay."

"_Sickbay here,_" said Doc, "_what can I do for you?_"

"I need you to report to hanger deck section were out inbound craft are landing."

"_On my way, sickbay out._"

"Anna, you have the bridge. Eli to ICI, Moishe, I have a task for you."

"_Yes, sir, what is it?"_

"I want you to extend out the sensors and attempt to locate our two friends on the run. Using what we already know, use Eureka's sensor signature to locate them and determine their situation. Do so as quickly as you can, we can't afford to loose them. I will send you some help."

_"Yes, sir, we will get right on it, Joseph and Catherine right?"_

"Yes, LaRusso, Gervias, report to the ICI and assist them in locating Renton and Eureka, and while you are at it, stuff is much garbage into the government and military com systems on the surface to slow them down."

"Yes, sir." The three of them then got on to the turbo lift. "Deck three," said LaRusso.

"Deck six," said Eli. "So if you don't mind me asking how did you and most of the other crew members get assigned to the Hornet?"

"Well, sir, most of the senior officers like Catherine and myself were stationed on various federation outposts. The remainder are all fresh out of the Academy," said Joseph LaRusso.


	7. Chapter 7, Bell Forest

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 7: Bell Forest

"We were told, that we were chosen for this assignment due to certain talents we had that fit the requirements of the _Hornet_," chimed in Catherine Gervias.

"Interesting, well this must be your stop," said Eli, "good luck."

"Thank you sir," they replied. Then the doors shut behind them and the turbo lift continued onward.

"_Gekko_ and _Izumo_, you are clear to land in slots four and three," said Lieutenant Kat Kolevis, "Kolevis to all deck personal, attention we have inbound in slots three and four, prepare for landing of inbound craft." The two ships approached the entrances to the hanger in a gentle glide. The Deck crew was scrambling all over the place to get things in place. As the ships neared the entrances, Kolevis radioed the _Gekko_ and the _Izumo_. "_Hornet_ Deck control to _Gekko_ and _Izumo_, you are in range of our tractor beams, we will guide you in the rest of the way. Shut down your engines on my mark."

_"You sure you still trust them Holland?" _asked Jurgens over the radio.

"_You are clear for engine cutoff,_" said Kolevis' voice over the com. With that the tractor beams from the _Hornet_ started to guide the ships in.

"Yeah, I do, go ahead and prepare to shut your engines down _Izumo_. Gidget tell Jobs to shut ours down as well." Just then, Holland noticed the four security teams flanking the hanger personnel entrance. "Interesting welcoming committee, I wonder which one is this Captain Eli." The two ships landed on the _Hornet's_ hanger deck with a low thud."

"I think that would be him, Holland," said Ken-Goh, pointing to Eli in his red and black Starfleet uniform.

"What about the two with him, the guy in blue and the woman in gold, or is that green?" asked Talho.

"I am willing to bet at the very least that the woman is the commanding officer for the personnel flanking the entrance," said Hap. "As for the one in blue, I have no idea."

"Why would you think that?" asked Doggie.

"Maybe it's cause she is yelling at them," responded Ruri, she had just walked onto the bridge with a box under one arm. "Here are a set of pistols and clips for each of you. Stoner, Hilda, Jobs, Matthieu, Sumner and Mischa are all down in the hanger waiting to disembark. Oh, and Talho, Mischa has Charles with her so no worries. I think it would be wise, if we all went." Ruri then handed everyone a pistol and a couple of ammunition clips.

"Very well, we all go," said Holland. "Gidget have Jurgens, his command crew, and those kids join us and ask him to put the rest of his personnel out to guard the ships. Lower the catapult ramp while you are at it as well.

"Roger that."

Eli waited nervously on the hanger deck in front of the two ships, which had begun to lower there landing ramps. The Doc, who was standing right next to him turned to face him, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why am I here, I have quite a bit of information on Coralians in my medical database."

"I realize that Doc; however, it is human nature to let our beliefs cloud our judgment, and since the physician on the Gekko has known Eureka since she was found, I rather you go straight to the source and double check everything."

"Very well sir."

The crews of the _Gekko_ and _Izumo_ walked towards Eli, the Doc and McQueen. Alone, Eli walked towards them and then to their utter shock and amazement, instead of putting out his hand, Eli bowed low to them and said, "I know that there are many reasons going through your mind right now for why you should not trust us. However, the help and protection we offer you is not only to ensure the safety of each-and-every one of you, but that there is a future for all of us." Eli raised his head, and then looked them the group square in the eyes.

"How is it that you can help us?" asked Jurgens, his 5 kids were giving Eli a questioning look.

"We are trying to locate Renton and Eureka as we speak; however, the more immediate issue is slowing their pursuers, which is why I have my Intelligence officers flooding the lines with garbage. In the mean time, our more immediate issue is the retrieval of your comrades in Bell Forest. Even with the counter-intelligence methods we are using, we may only have delayed the operation by at least fifteen minutes. As such I have two security teams ready to pull them out, all you have to do is give us locations and photos."

The crewmembers of the _Gekko_ and _Izumo_ looked at each other and then and the security detail flanking the personnel door. "Well, if you want to do this then I have but two rules," said Holland.

"Very well."

"One, your security teams need to dress in plain clothes, in those uniforms they will stick out like a sore thumb," stated Holland. "Two, you allow me to assign crew from my ship to accompany them."

"As you wish, I am sure that all of you are hungry, so while we retrieve your comrades, I would like to offer the rest of you a bite to eat."

"We rather watch the operation," said Ken-Goh.

"McQueen," yelled Eli to the group behind him.

The Lieutenant Commander ran up to Eli, "Yes, sir?"

"This is my Tactical Officer and Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Jane McQueen, she will accompany you on the operation. Now we have room for four more people, who shall it be Captain Novak?"

Holland looked at his crew and the crew of the _Izumo_. He then pointed at three people and motioned for them to come forward. "This is Sumner and Ruri, the two of them as well as my wife Talho and myself will accompany you."

"Holland, what about Charles?" asked Talho.

"Don't worry we will keep an eye on him," said three voices behind her; they were Hilda, Gidget and Mischa.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you later."

Eli stood there and smiled. "Very well, McQueen, get the four of them some com badges and type 1 phasers. Oh and except for the personnel on the Izumo who are to guard the ships, have them turn over their firearms and ammunition. Also, get your teams in some period attire. I will meet you all in transporter room four in 30 minutes."

They stood there in shock. "How did you know we were armed?" stammered Jurgens.

"That is a question for another time; though I can promise that I will eventually answer it," stated Eli calmly. "Now if you will please give the personnel closet to the exit your weapons on the way out, I will take you to the mess hall for a bite to eat and an opportunity to watch the operation."

"The four of you, please follow me and I will get you the stuff you need." said McQueen looking at Holland, Talho, Sumner and Ruri. "Oh and you can give me your firearms and ammunition," she said holding a small container in front of them. The four of them reluctantly tossed in their pistols and ammunition clips, and then they followed McQueen out of the hanger with two of the security teams behind them.

The rest of crews of the _Gekko-Go_ and _Izumo_ followed Eli and the Doc into the mess hall. Eli motioned to the seats and they all sat down, though still quite confused. "Now then, these replicators can produce anything you may want to eat or drink. So enjoy." Eli then walked over to a large screen just to the right of the replicators. He typed a few commands in and suddenly an image of Moishe in the ICI appeared. "Moishe, mind piping the video and audio from the Bell Forest operation into the crew mess hall?"

"_Not a problem,_" said the image of the cat. The screen flickered for a second then an aerial view of Bell Forest appeared.

"Did that cat just talk?" asked Mischa. The question though was on everyone's mind.

"Yes, he did doctor. Now, I have a favor to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Would you be so kind as to please share your medical information on the members of Gekko State with our doctor?" Eli motioned to the Doc. "In particular, Eureka, Renton, Anemone, Dominic, Holland, Talho and the kids."

Mischa looked at Gidget and Hilda, who had Charles in her lap, they nodded. "Very well, but someplace more private if you please."

"We can talk in my office," said the Doc. With that the two of them left the mess hall.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Jermain, the blond boy from the _Izumo_. He was one of the five children adopted by the Jurgens.

"No," replied Eli, "I can oversee the operation from here with the rest of you. You four," he said looking at the security teams, "either sit down and relax with the rest of us or return to your regular stations."

They looked at each other, and two of them left, while the other two took a seat. Eli then walked up to the replicators and waved his hand in front of them. "Drinks for fourteen, soda, juice and water. Also one bottle of formula." Two of the replicators sprang to life and produced two trays of drinks and a bottle of formula as everyone watched in shock. Eli then motioned to one of his security officers to come help him and the two of them brought the trays over to the tables. Everyone helped themselves, Hilda took a glass of soda and the bottle for Charles. Eli downed the contents of his glass and then looked at everyone, "I will return momentarily, if you need anything just ask these two fine officers right here," he motioned to the two security officers who had decided to stay behind. "I shall go see your friends off on this operation, and shall return shortly." He then walked out of the mess hall head for the transporter room.

"Are you sure this thing is even lethal?" asked Holland; looking down at the tiny type 1 phaser McQueen had given him. She had changed into blue jeans, a black short sleeve combat shirt and boots.

McQueen just looked at him and laughed, after a few seconds Talho, Ruri and the security officers, who had just walked in from changing into the same plain clothes as McQueen, realized the joke and laughed as well. Holland and Sumner just looked at each other in confusion. "Here are your com badges," said McQueen, handing four Starfleet communication badges to the four of them, Sumner and Holland were still confused. "You use them just how you saw me doing earlier, understand?" she asked them. All four of them nodded. "Now if you will follow me, we will go down to the transporter room," said McQueen as she walked to the door of the armory.

"Huh, aren't we going to take a ship down?" asked Ruri.

"Nope, we have a faster and more effective way of getting down there before your SOF buddies show up." Talho and Ruri looked at each other and then at Holland and Sumner, all four of them now very confused. The four security officers followed behind them.

Moments later all nine of them walked into the transporter room, greeted only by Eli, as he had sent the transporter chief out for the time being. "Captain Novak, the coordinates please if you will." Holland walked over to the console where Eli was standing and typed in two sets of coordinates. "Now if the rest of you can join McQueen and her team on the remaining pads, I'll send you on your merry way." He then pressed a button on the wall behind the console. "McQueen, I have loaded those coordinates into your tricorder and you will be deployed 50 meters from the Sorel home. Mark their stuff for transport and then have them help retrieve the kids and Axel. You do have the two additional phasers with you, yes?"

"Yes, sir," said McQueen as she took her spot on the transporter pad, after helping a very confused Holland find where he was supposed to stand.

"Good, see you in a few hours. Energizing." With some manipulation of the controls, the nine-person team disappeared. Eli then walked out of the room and back to the mess hall.


	8. Chapter 8, Beat the Clock

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 8: Beat The Clock

"What was that?" screamed Ruri once they the group had arrived on the planet surface in a Bell Forest alleyway, it was 6:00 in the morning.

McQueen chuckled and said, "That was the first time you all have been through a transporter I take it. You get used to it after a while. Now then according to the coordinates you gave me Holland, the Sorel's house is just 50 meters north up the street in front of us. Shall we get moving?" They made there way out of the alley and started walking up the street they had turned onto.

"That would be wise, considering the SOF could arrive at any moment."

"They are still an hour outside the city limits according to ICI, and they seem to be in force."

"Typical," commented Sumner, "but how do you know that and what is ICI?"

"ICI is our intelligence and counterintelligence division on the _Hornet_. They are monitoring the sky and our progress, and relaying that information to your comrades and us still up on the _Hornet_. Is that the house up there?" McQueen pointed to a small single-story brick house directly head of them on the other side of the street.

"Yeah, that's it," said Talho, "we can cross the street at the corner up ahead."

As they crossed the street one of the security officers looked up at McQueen rather worried, "Ma'am, the SOF has deployed and is inbound to our location, we have 45 minutes till they get her."

"Oh snap! Lieutenant, set up a perimeter around the house, I am going to see if I can get us some transport! You four," she said pointing at Holland, Sumner, Talho and Ruri, "get your friends out and tag the stuff they need, only a weeks worth of clothes, their uniforms and anything else that is absolutely necessary. Tag them with these," she handed Holland a bag of small little circular pins and two phasers, "place them on the items and when you are ready to send them up to the ship pull the clear tag out and they will be transported up to some temporary quarters for them on the ship. Also, here is a pair of phasers for your friends." Then McQueen took off further north, while her officers took up defensive positions around the house.

"I hope they're here," said Talho as she and Holland walked up to the front door, Sumner and Ruri right behind them. She rang the bell.

"Who is it," asked a groggy voice.

"Its Holland and Talho, please let us in, we have a problem."

The door opened and there in front of them was Dominic still in his robe and slippers. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Your safety," said Holland, "the SOF is on its way to capture Anemone, you, the kids and Axel to use as bait to draw out Renton and Eureka."

"Do they know where they are?" asked Dominic, now wide-awake.

"No, not that we know of," said Ruri, "but right now we need to get you and Anemone packed up and ready to go. Can we come in and help?"

"Sure, come in," Dominic motioned them inside and then closed the door. "Who are they?" He pointed outside.

"They're here to cover us while we get you out of here, and that is Sumner and Ruri, they are now members of Gekko State," said Talho. "Is Anemone awake?"

"Yeah, she should be dressed by now, she spends at least an hour doing her hair. Down the hall, on the right, I'm on the left."

"Well, today she can wait to do her hair. Holland why don't you and Sumner pack up Dominic while Ruri and I deal with Anemone."

"You got it. Here's the stuff for Anemone," Holland handed her one of the extra phasers and a handful of markers. He then joined Sumner and Dominic, who was now rushing to put on some clothes and boots.

Talho and Ruri knocked on the door to Anemone's room. "Anemone, are you decent, its Talho, can I come in?"

"Hold on, I am trying to put my hair up."

Talho ignored this, opening the door, she and Ruri walked in.

"I said hold on!" screamed Anemone.

"We can't dear, the SOF is on their way to try to capture you, we need to get you and Dominic out of here now."

"What about all of our stuff?"

"Just show us what you absolutely need, as well as a weeks worth of clothes and your uniform so we can tag them for transport."

The six of them spent the next 15 minutes tagging and transporting items, reassuring Anemone and Dominic occasionally that they would see the items again. Anemone then ran into the bathroom to bag-n-tag everything Dominic and her needed, while Talho secretly tagged two of Anemone's nicest formal outfits with a set of matching shoes, accessories and sneakers.

Dominic meanwhile had gone into the office where Ruri and Sumner helped him bag-and-tag everything, most of which was sensitive information on Renton and Eureka, as well as a picture of Anemone and him standing in front of the house with smiles on their faces. Holland meanwhile tagged some of Dominic's sneakers, formal outfits and shoes for transport.

After all the rooms but the kitchen and living room had been packed up, Holland turned to Dominic and Anemone, "You are going to have to leave this stuff, we only have one tag left and that is not enough for all of this."

"What are we going to do about food prep and furniture then?" asked Dominic.

"It's a surprise, but I think you will like it," relied Ruri.

"Can we at least take those mugs, Dominic?" asked Anemone.

"Mugs?" asked Talho.

"Yeah these," said Dominic pulling out a small box with two ceramic mugs in it.

"All right, lets send it up," and with that Talho put on the last tag and turned it on. Then the box and the mugs it contained vanished.

"_McQueen to Captain Novak._"

Holland nervously activated his com-badge. "Holland here, have you found a vehicle yet?"

"_Yes, and I'm on my way back with Axel and the kids, he took a bit of convincing, but our SOF friends helped._"

"How?"

"_They surprised us, we only got a few things out before we had to run for it. Now they're in pursuit right behind us. Can you cover us?_"

"Yes, how far away are you?"

"_We just turned onto your street, and we are a minute and a half away. Any help would be appreciated._"

"Affirmative, we will cover you. Novak out."

"_All right, but hurry. McQueen out._"

Holland opened the window, "Lieutenant, McQueen is on the way back from the North with the rest of our group and they got company!"

"Yes, sir," responded the Lieutenant. "Everyone get some cover and prepare for incoming enemy fire."

"Dominic, Anemone, take these," said Holland and Talho handing them the extra phasers. "Just point, aim, press, fire. Got it?"

"Yes, but what good are these tiny things going to do against automatic weapons?" asked Anemone furiously.

"Your about to find out," said McQueen as she, the kids, Axel and her officers burst through the door and slammed it behind them. The officers then moved the sofa in the living room in front of the door. The kids ran up to Talho crying. She bent down to comfort them.

"It's going to be all right," she said, "don't worry."

"Lieutenant," yelled McQueen, " you and your team take the kids and gramps to the ship!" Bullets start to come through the windows forcing McQueen to return fire.

"Yes, ma'am," and with that the eight of them disappear. Talho, Holland, Sumner, Ruri, Dominic and Anemone join her at the windows and downed two of the SOF, but there were still two more and they managed to pin the seven of them down in the house.

"Gather around me," yells McQueen, "it's time to go!" With that the all six of them gather around McQueen, while the two remaining SOF tried to breakdown the door. She activated her com badge and yelled, "McQueen to _Hornet_, seven for emergency beam out!" They vanished as the SOF stormed into the now empty house.


	9. Chapter 9, Intercept

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 9, Interception

Chapter Co-Author coraliangirl Deviant Art

By now all the members of Gekko State, as well as Axel and kids, had assembled in the Hornet's briefing room as requested by Eli. Some of them were walking around taking everything in, as they had never seen such advanced technology before. Jobs, Hap, Woz, Gidget, Moondoggie and the Ageha kids in particular were interested in everything there was to see. Others, such as the kids and Holland, had taken a seat at the large and long table in the center of the room and were becoming increasingly fidgety and worried.

Talho, who had finally gotten tired of walking around to take a look at everything that was in the room, smiled at her husband to reassure him. "I am sure Captain Rosen will have a good reason for being late. How is Charles doing?"

"I finally got him to calm down. I don't think he is used to this new environment," their child Charles had fallen fast asleep in Holland's lap, "then again neither am I. It is not that this Rosen is running late that bothers me, it is that when he told us the name of this ship, he said it was the 'Federation' starship _Hornet_. Not to mention after what we faced in Bell Forest and that there is now no reason for the SOF to invest resources there. What do you think Maestro, you seem to have a knack for gauging these things?"

Ken-Goh walked over to the couple and took the seat on the other Holland. Once seated he looked Holland in the eye, "As of right now, I'm not sure, they sure don't act like the UF."

"I for one think we should keep a 'wait and see attitude'," said Maria, Jurgens spouse; she had taken a seat across from Talho.

"Besides," said Jurgens, "while you four were down they're pulling the rug out from under the SOF, we got to watch the whole thing unfold on a screen in the mess hall, and Eli answered all of our questions."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"You should also remember that they did say they were here to help us to locate Eureka and Renton," chimed in Anemone as she and Dominic took seats next to Talho.

"This is true, but I agree with Holland, I am still a bit suspicious of their motives in the long run," Dominic commented. "Being around Dewey has taught me that much, I would have hoped you realized that as well."

"I know, I don't and will never forgive Dewey for what he did. I don't think any of us here will or should." Holland gave a slight smirk at Anemone's comment. "I just can't help but feel he and his crew are genuinely here to help us, and that we need their help. Especially since the SOF is on a determined rampage to lure out and kill those two. I can't believe they wanted to use those three as bait!" Anemone looked over at the kids across the table from her, all three still very worried and quiet.

Just then the door to the briefing room farthest from the group opened and in walked Eli in the middle of a shouting match with Lieutenant McQueen and Anna. "I am well aware of the risks you two, but after what happened to you and your team in Bell Forest I feel that we have to approach this in a different manner. Besides if I need help dear I will let you know." Anna looked at here spouse with a worried look.

"All right, but you better let me know if things get to big for you to handle."

"You have my word."

"Well, I'm not satisfied!" yelled McQueen. "Please, let me and my people handle this."

"I can't let you take my place; however, I do want you and your best officers on stand by in case they are needed." McQueen conceded, though she still had a look of protest on her face. The three of them took their seat as the door opened again with Moishe, Miriam, Mischa, the Doc, Lieutenant Avram and Lieutenant Commander Kolevis entering the room and taking their seats. Meanwhile everyone else who was walking around also took a seat.

Lt. Avram got up and walked over to the display behind Eli and called up a set of maps. These maps were also displayed on the few displays that dotted the table in the room. "From what we know the SOF has planned a duel-pronged attack. While one squad attempts to track-down and assassinate Renton and Eureka, the rest of the UF forces under the command of a second squad seem to be massing on the outskirts of a military installation called Tresor. Do any of you have any idea of what they might accomplish by attacking the base?"

Ruri looked at Sumner and then and Holland and Talho with a worried look. "You don't think they are going to try to go that far."

"There is nothing that Dewey's fanatical followers could do that would surprise me," responded Talho in a rather cold and irked tone.

"They could think that the researchers at Tresor have some way of locating Eureka," said Alice. She was another one of the kids the Jurgens had adopted. Since the Second Summer of Love she had let her hair grow out a bit, so much so she was starting to look a little like Anemone.

Anna stood up and took Lt. Avram's place at the display and stared pulling up tactical displays and maps and then sat back down. "We realize you may not fully trust us right now. However, all we ask is that you continue to give us a chance. Though none of us can tell you just yet why we have come to help you, please realize that we are not the same Federation that you have fought against and that by accepting our help you not only guarantee that their will be a future to live for, but that you and all those you care about will live to see it."

"So you all are really from the future?" asked Axel. "What happens if we refuse your help?"

Moishe looked across the table at Axel and began to answer the question that was on everyone's mind. "If you die so do we, the only reason we have come back in time, is to recover those who all our futures depends on no matter what the SOF, as you call them, wants to accomplish." Everyone there looked at Moishe in total shock of what they just heard, did that cat actually speak? "Yes, you heard me speak, and Eli," he said with a look of dead seriousness in his feline eyes, "we have found them and they are on the run. We need to move, and we need to now!"

"Are our mama and papa still alive?" asked Maurice.

"For the time being yes," said Moishe quietly, "however, if we don't hurry that will change."

Lt. Commander Kolevis stood up and walked over to the display, "As the situation is growing increasingly worse with each passing moment, here is the plan..." As Kolevis started to explain everything, it quickly became evident to the members of Gekko State and the Izumo, which it was worth giving the crews of the _Hornet_ and _Prometheus_ a final chance to prove themselves. The operation was split into two groups. Eli, Moishe, the Doc, Holland, Talho, Sumner, Ruri, Dominic and Anemone would take the _St. Lawrence_, armed mainly with anti-personnel weapons, to get Renton and Eureka, while Miriam, Anna, Ken-Goh, Mischa, Hilda, Hap, Matthieu, Michael Jurgens, Maria Jurgens, and their five kids (Alice, Jermain, Harsh, Arnette and Marianna) would take the _Cumberland_ and the _Hudson_, with a full array of munitions, to evacuate the staff at Tresor. While Jobs, Woz, James, Gidget and Axel, would stay behind and help coordinate the operation from the _Hornet_. Maurice, Maeter and Linck would also stay behind, though they were not happy about this.

"Very well, one last thing, you will all need these to maintain communications and for us to monitor your status," said McQueen, and she started handing out com badges to the members of Gekko State. "Some of you have already used these. While others have seen us use them, so they should not be too hard to figure out. Each one is keyed specifically to the person I am giving it to, so don't try trading or swapping them around, as that will only make things more difficult."

"Do we get one?" Maeter asked.

"For now, no, but when your parents return we will discuss it with them. For now you will be able to hear everything through this." McQueen gave the three of them a small speaker. "However, it only receives transmissions, so you won't be able to talk to anyone."

Maeter and Linck, started to cry, and Maurice did not look happy either. Anemone got up and walked over to try to reassure them. " I promise I will let you all know when we are on our way back with them, okay? Besides I need someone to check on Gulliver in our quarters and make she he is all right, can you do that for me?" The kids nodded.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Those SOF jerks are going to get what is coming to them," said Anemone with an evil grin. Maeter and Linck smiled at her as she went back to her seat.

"Any other questions?" Eli asked.

"Just one," said Holland. "Shouldn't Mischa go with us on the _St. Lawrence_, whatever that is?"

"It is to risky," said McQueen. "G-d only knows what kind of weapons the SOF will have this time, or how many of them there will be. We know Eureka is not human, that is why we had her meet with our doctor, to tell him everything he needs to know to take care of her in case something does happen"

"How is he any different from Mischa?" Maurice questioned.

Doc walked over to Maurice and knelt down so he was at eye level with him. "Because, after what happened to you and your siblings, we feel that I would be better suited as I can react a little faster than Mischa." With that the Doc disappeared from Maurice's side and reappeared on the other side of the table." The kids were stunned.

"Besides, I'm the only one here right now who knows the emergency warning codes to reach Tresor on," said Mischa.

"McQueen," said Eli, "since during our last operation our presence was made known, though it was unavoidable, load up the three runabouts with a crate of type 3 advanced phasers and get these people some uniforms, command grade for now. It is time we fight fire with fire." He then looked at Anna, Miriam and Moishe and nodded, they nodded back in agreement. "McQueen, you have the bridge while we are gone, we will call in if we need any assistance."

"Yes, sir."

"All right, those of you coming along, you have 15 minutes to get ready, then report down to the hanger deck so you can learn how to use an advanced phaser rifle. The rest of you are to help out in any way you can, however, you kids must stay here in this room or go back to the mess hall. You can watch from there."

"We will stay with them," said Gidget, volunteering an unenthusiastic Moondoggie.

"Very well."

"You mind taking care of Charles as well?" requested Talho.

"Of course."

"Now that that is settle," said Eli, "you are all dismissed."

Linck, Maeter and Maurice ran up to Moondoggie and Gidget, "Can we go back down to the mess hall and watch please?" they asked.

"Sure, why not," said Moondoggie with a grin, "then we can see what else we can chow down on."


	10. Chapter 10, Power Revealed

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 10: Power Revealed

Chapter Co-Author coraliangirl Deviant Art

"Come on Renton, we got to keep moving," said Eureka, "we're as good as dead if that squad of SOF captures us." The two of them had stopped running to catch their breath. They were still wearing the same outfits they had since the Second Summer of Love, though those outfits were covered in dirt and on the brink of falling apart. Eureka was wearing some makeshift wooden sandals that Renton had made for her as a gift. While her wings were as luminous as ever, though they made it difficult for the two of them to hide so she had put them under her gown since they had been on the run.

"Eureka, if we keep heading towards Bell Forest, we will lead them right to the kids and gramps."

"I know, but I have this feeling that everything will be all right if we keep heading towards them. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know things will be all right."

"If you feel that strongly about it, then I believe you. Besides I would not trade a minute of our past or future, together for anything, my love."

"Neither would I, because as long as you're with me I know we can make it out of this alive," she then gave Renton a kiss and looked him in the eyes. "Now we need to keep moving!"

_"Runabouts are cleared for launch."_

"Thanks Kolevis, see you in a bit," said Eli. "Be careful you two." Eli and Moishe were in the pilot and copilot seats respectively, with the rest of their group seated behind them. From what everyone else saw they were now wearing cloaks, which concealed their lightsabers. Everyone else had changed into red, command class, uniforms and boots.

_"Don't worry," _said Miriam, _"you two be careful as well."_

_"Yeah we still have quite a bit to accomplish,"_ said Anna."

"We know," said Eli, "and we will be careful.

"May the Force be with us all," declared Moishe. All four of them nodded in silent agreement as the three runabouts cleared the hanger and entered the vastness of space.

Then the three craft split on to two separate trajectories, one headed to an area outside Bell Forest, while the other two traveled to Tresor.

"Eli, if you don't mind me asking," said Sumner, "what is the Force?"

"I think everyone here is wondering what it is," said Dominic.

"Could you please take the controls for a minute Moishe," said Eli. Eli turned his chair around to face everyone behind him while Moishe continued to pilot the ship.

"Well, what is it?" asked Anemone.

"It is an energy that is all around us and within us. It allows us to be aware of things we can't see, do things that are normally beyond imagination, and perceive things beyond the present and ourselves.

"Well, I am still confused," said Talho.

"In time, you will understand."

"Well, why not now?"

"We can only show you the path you must walk, we can't prod you along it. You all must decide for yourselves if you will take that path."

"Okay..." said Holland. "Well, at least this time we have some serious firepower," as he inspected the phaser rifle he had removed from the crate before they took off. Moishe just chuckled at this, until the ships sensors started to pickup something.

"Eli," he exclaimed, "they are on the run and it looks like from a squad of six SOF!"

Eli swung around in his seat. "How long till we pass through the atmosphere and are in range."

"Forty-five seconds, but by then they will be in the middle of a field and sitting ducks." Looks of worry spread among Holland, Talho, Sumner, Ruri, Dominic and Anemone."

"Damn! Doc you better get to the back and start getting ready, something tells me this is going to get messy. The rest of you, lock and load. Anemone and Dominic, there are two extra phaser rifles in the crate; swing them over your shoulders. Once we reach them you will need to give them to Eureka and Renton so they can us help fend off the SOF, and remember point and shoot. The rest of you will hunker down around the shuttle and cover us. Moishe bring the automated weapons online."

"You got it. Where should I set us down?"

"Right there, at the crest of that hill," said Eli pointing through the window at a spot at the far side of the field, "twenty meters from where those two are going to be when the pop out of the woods. Also, extend the particle shields out ten meters when the weapons activate."

"Setting her down now," and with that they landed with a thud.

"Quick question before we disembark," said Ruri, Eli nodded. "What's to keep the ship from shooting at us?"

"The com badges and the fact that it only fires at targets that are sending fire towards it, so you should..." Eli stumbled momentarily and then regained his footing.

Moishe looked at him and nodded, "It is bad."

"What is?" everyone exclaimed.

"Are they hurt?" asked Anemone.

Moishe and Eli nodded. "Eureka seems to be in a panic trying to carry Renton. I think he has been hit."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" yelled Talho. "Sumner, Ruri, get behind us and to the side. Holland and I will lay down some cover fire in front of the shuttle. Now lets move!"

"You heard her," said Eli, "Moishe, jump on Anemone's shoulder, try not to dig in to hard though. Dominic, I know this may sound strange but I need you to hold on to Anemone's hand while run she runs, Understand? Talho, since you are so eager, crack open the hatch and lets get this party started." The two of them removed their cloaks and tossed them in the seats.

"Ok, if you say so," said Dominic.

"You got it!" and with that Talho opened the hatch and they all eight of them came streaming out of the runabout. Talho, Holland, Ruri and Sumner took there positions lying prone on the ground in front of the runabout, which had now deployed it's automated weapon systems, and joined them in opening fire on the SOF who were hiding the trees trying to pick off Renton and Eureka as they struggle across the field. Meanwhile, Dominic, Anemone, Moishe and Eli shot past them at amazing speed. "Eureka! Renton! It's us, we've come to get you out of here!" Talho yelled at them, "Keep moving toward the ship, we will cover you!" Immediately some of the SOF turned their sights on the runabout and 4 people in front of it returning fire, just to have there shots incinerate or ricochet off of the shields, though a few bullets made it through they went off in wild directions.

"Renton, it is just a little bit further, they're here to rescue us, Holland and Talho! We need to keep going."

"Eureka, I don't feel so great."

"You have been wounded in your leg Renton, we need to keep going though. Come on, you can do it, just hold on to me for support. I believe in you," she then kissed Renton again and the continued moving forward. However, blood was seeping from Renton's right leg.

"Need some help Eureka?" said a voice from behind her.

Eureka turned around to see a cat and a person she did not know, as well as Anemone and Dominic. "Anemone, Dominic, thank g-d you are here! YES, Renton is wounded! Can you help me with him Dominic; I'm having hard time supporting him. Who are you and what is that?" she said pointing to Moishe and Eli.

"We're friends," said Eli, as he slowed a hail of bullets heading for them to a dead stop in midair, to Eureka's amazement. "For now that will have to do, we need to get you out of here, your family is waiting for your safe return. The rest we will explain later. Anemone, you and Eureka cover us as you make your way back to the ship, we will take care of these guys."

"Eureka, here take this," said Anemone, handing her the phaser rifle, "and watch me, point and," Anemone shouldered the rifle, "aim, and shoot!" pulling the trigger. The shot sent two the SOF members to the ground in a dead heap. "Well, that is two down, four to go, come on."

"What about them?" Eureka pointed at Moishe and Eli and she joined Anemone in following Dominic and Renton back to the ship, taking a shot whenever she could.

"I guess all we can do as hope," said Anemone as the two turned to look at Eli and Moishe. Suddenly they noticed beams of light emanating from their fists. "On second though, I think it is the SOF that will now be worried." For Eli and Moishe had activated their lightsabers and were charging the SOF, causing them to scatter from the trees into the field.

Upon activating their sabers Moishe charged at the S.O.F. with a blood-curdling yowl, yelling, "All right you S.O.B.s, stand down or taste my blade!"

"Eat your own hot lead!" exclaimed Eli following suite, saber staff in hand, as the two of them deflected bullet after bullet.

"What are the two of you, some sort of Vodarac special ops," laughed one of the soldiers, "and what are those supposed to do, put on a light show?" Moishe turned to Eli as they continued to deflect or halt bullets coming from every direction. Two more SOF dropped dead, this time, compliments of Holland and Talho who were covering Dominic, Renton, Anemone and Eureka, sill panicked, as they got to the runabout.

"Two on two," smirked Eli, "I like those odds, but lets even them a bit more shall we."

"Of course," and with that through their shear ability and will the bent the barrels of the SOF weapons back 180 degrees, rendering them useless.

The two remaining SOF quickly reached for their grenades, as well as those on their dead comrades. However, Moishe and Eli were faster, pulling all the grenades miles into the air where they then exploded.

"Why you little jerks!" yelled the remaining two SOF as they charged at Eli and Moishe, knives brandished; yet, when they reached their targets, they fell dead on the ground, sabers having gone clean through chests of the two SOF soldiers.

Moishe and Renton deactivated their lightsabers and started back the ship, Talho, Holland, Sumner and Ruri following suit. They were not but five meters from the ship, when they heard a loud scream from Eureka from inside the runabout.

"RENTON!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11, Blood for Blood

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 11: Blood for Blood

"Renton! Renton! Renton! Please don't die on me! Please wake up! PLEASE!" A tearful and panicked Eureka had thrown herself upon Renton, clutching him tightly.

"Eureka, please get off him so I can try to treat him," begged the Doc, who was standing behind her, "He's badly injured and if you don't let me treat him soon, he will die. Anemone, could you?" She and Dominic were standing off to one side of the room out of the way.

Anemone, walked up to Eureka, and put her arms around her, "Come on Eureka, if it means that much to you to stay in here with Renton then at least come stand by Dominic and me, out of the way." Anemone tapped her com badge, "Anemone, to the Hornet, are the kids listening to the coms still?"

"_Yeah they're gathered around the speaker set,_" said a Gidget over the com, "_why, what is going on, did you get to them in time?_"

"Yeah they rescued Renton and me," said Eureka, she paused a moment, "but Renton is badly hurt and he might not make it, Gidget, I'm so scared."

_"Let the doctor do his work, Renton is a fighter and he won't give up that easily, I have to deal with Charles now, see you in a while, Gidget out."_

"I thought Charles was dead," said Eureka. Just then, Holland, Talho, Sumner, Ruri, Eli and Moishe came in.

"She is referring to our baby boy," said Talho, "remember. Doctor how is he? Will he pull through?"

"He has lost much blood and unless we can get him back to the ship fast he won't make it with the few transfusion packets I have here. Sir I have to do an emergency transport," he said looking at Eli.

Holland saw the look of fear and worry on Eureka's face as Anemone desperately tried to comfort her after a few seconds of deep thought he stepped forward. "Doc, I weigh 175 lbs, Renton once gave me some of his blood when I needed a transfusion, so I know we have the same blood type. With your permission Eureka, I would like to repay the favor."

"Oh, thank you Holland!" exclaimed Eureka giving Holland a big hug, she then turned and faced the Doctor. "Please doctor, let Holland help you."

"Captain, this is a huge risk, I can't allow it," stated the Doc, "G-d only knows if he has any pathogens in his system. Besides it goes against Starfleet Medical protocol!"

"Doc this is true; however, the protocol clearly states that if a life is at stake the rule is void. Besides, you can administer anti-bacterial and anti-viral medications once we get back to the _Hornet_. Holland, please take a seat in this chair. Eureka, I will let you stay back here if you can stay out of the Doc's way, and Talho, if you wish you can also sit back here during the transfusion."

"Yeah, I can do that," said Eureka, "by the way what is your name sir?" She took a seat next to the table.

"The name is Eli Rosen, Captain of the Federation Starship _Hornet_. This is Moishe, my cat."

Moishe hopped up into Eureka's shoulder, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Eureka, your boy friend Renton is in good hands," and her licked her face.

"You talk?"

"Yeah, I have been able to for a long time now."

"Moishe, there will be a time and a place. We need to get back. The rest of you take your seats." Within few minutes, they were in the air and on their way back to the _Hornet_. During the trip, Holland and Talho remained in the back to comfort Eureka, and Anemone and Dominic joined them shortly after take off.

Meanwhile, Sumner and Ruri were getting restless just sitting around doing nothing; Ruri spoke up first. "Eli is there anything we can do to help?"

"Of course, could one of you operate the coms and notify them that we are inbound with one medical emergency and could the other check on Renton."

"Why don't you go check on Renton, Sumner; I will handle the coms."

"Gee you always do the fun stuff," laughed Sumner, as he walked towards the back.

"_St. Lawrence_ to _USS Hornet_, please come in."

"_This is the Hornet, Commander Rosen speaking," _said Anna's voice over the com,_ "we have been waiting on you all to return. What is your status?"_

Ruri, looked back at Sumner who was walking back to the cockpit.

"We have one critically injured but stable passenger, so have additional medical staff ready," said Sumner.

_"Affirmative, Kolevis has you clear to land in segment one, see you shortly. "_

"We look forward to it, and please for now, keep the kids out of sickbay for now, _St. Lawrence_ out."

"_Roger, Hornet out."_

Upon landing, Renton was rushed to sickbay, where he was given one more transfusion. Eureka, Talho, Anemone, Dominic and a groggy Holland accompanied him. Mean while Eli and Moishe went back to their posts and Anna, Ruri, and Sumner went to talk to the kids in the mess hall.

When they got there all three of them were sitting around a table in tears, though Maurice was trying to cheer up his younger siblings. "Is papa going to be all right, what about mama, is she all right?"

"Your mama is just fine," said Ruri, as she comforted the kids, " it was her and Holland that saved your papa."

"Where is everyone?" asked Maeter, trying to fight back the tears.

"They are setting up a room for the three of you as well as you mama and papa to move into eventually. For now Maeter, Anemone and Dominic are going to look after you, and Holland and Talho will take care of your brothers. We have put your stuff in their rooms."

"I want to stay with mama and papa," stammered Linck.

"The doctor will only allow your mama to stay with Renton," said Anna, "however, if you can promise us you will do exactly what we tell you to do, we will take you to see them." With that, the six of them walked out of the mess hall.

"I don't mind you staying here Eureka," said Doc, "but where are you going to sleep? I can't let you sleep on the medical beds." Eureka was standing next to the bed Renton lay in and had Anemone and Dominic at her side.

"I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor in this rag! I'm not leaving Renton's side!"

"Wow, that's dedication," commented Dominic, Anemone stood in silent thought.

Just then, six people entered sickbay. "Well, you won't have to sleep in that rag much longer and here is a sleeping bag to use for tonight. I am sorry, we have not met I am Commander Anna Rosen, Eli's spouse and second in command on the _Hornet_. We will have uniforms for you and Renton tomorrow. Doc, as long as she does not get in your way, let her stay her with Renton. We will explain and make it up to you later."

"Very well, but please stay out of the way unless I ask for your help Eureka, understand?"

Eureka nodded a confirmation.

"Now, I have some people," said Ruri, "who have been waiting to see you. Come on out kids."

"Maurice, Maeter, Linck it is so good to see you three again, you all have grown so much since I last saw you. Axel said you were well behaved while you lived with him. I am so proud of you three, and I know your papa will be happy to see you as well when he wakes up," Eureka said tearfully.

"Mama, we missed you and Papa," said Maeter.

"We missed you too."

"Promise you and papa will never leave us like that again," said Maurice.

"I promise, and I'm sure your father will also make that promise when he wakes up."

"Is papa going to be all right?" asked Linck.

"Your papa will be just fine," said Doc, "didn't I tell you that before we left to get your mama and papa?" The kids nodded in agreement. "I never go back on my word, and that is a promise."

As Eureka got to her feet, she noticed Anemone rubbing her forehead. "Anemone, are you all right, you don't look well."

On hearing this Dominic looked down at Anemone, "What's wrong?"

"It just a headache, lets go back to our quarters and call it a day, come on Maeter you are staying with us tonight," said Anemone, managing a weak smile.

"I can give you something for that," said Doc.

"No, I have some of my own medication still, I will take it if I need it, thank you though."

"Come on boys," said Sumner, "your mama needs to get some sleep and so do you."

Then it was just Anna, Doc, Eureka and Renton in sickbay. "You must be hungry Eureka, can I get you something to eat and drink?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I would love something to eat."

Anna left the room for a bit, while the Doc moved Renton to one of the observation beds. Eureka rolled out the sleeping bag next to Renton's bed, on the other side was a wall.

Anna came back into the room with a steaming bowl of soup and a tall glass of milk. "Here this should help, it is Matzo ball soup. The balls are bread dumplings and its very good. In addition, this glass of milk should help you get some rest; you look like you need it. I have to go now, sleep well."

"Thank you Anna, and you sleep well too." Eureka sat down on her sleeping bag and started to eat her soup, which she found to be quite tasty.

"Eureka," said Doc, "I am going to shut down now, if you need me, just ask the computer to activate the EMH, all right? Also, when you are ready to go to sleep just ask the computer to dim the lights. Pleasant dreams."

"You too, and thank you Doctor."

"Please call me Doc and you don't need to thank me, it's my job." With that, the Doctor disappeared around the corner and deactivated.

Eureka continued eating the soup and after finishing it, she drank the glass of milk dry. She then put her dishes in the corner above the sleeping bag and wriggled into the sleeping bag, careful not to bruise her wings, and fell asleep.

Later that night Eureka awoke with a start, she felt a severe pain but it was not her in pain. She concentrated her thoughts and saw in her head Anemone tossing in turning in her bed, under a great deal of pain. "Anemone!" She got up and started running around sickbay. " Computer lights on." The lights flickered on. "Doc? Doc? Where are you, I need your help, please Doc? Wait what was it he said to me? If I need help, I should activate... Computer activate the EMH!"

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency, oh its you Eureka, I have been monitoring Renton and he is fine, so why did you activate me?"

"It's Anemone, she's in terrible pain."

Before Doc could say anything a call came in. "Maeter to sickbay, Anemone needs help, Dominic says she isn't feeling well."

"Tell Dominic I'm on my way, and ask him to show you where Anemone's medicines are, I will need to see them when I get there. I'm proud of you Maeter, you did good. Tell Dominic I'm on my way, and get what I asked for."

"Yes Doc, and I will tell him."

Doc gathered up some medical equipment and threw it in a kit. "Eureka, use the computer on my desk to contact Miriam Rosen, she's Eli's sister. Tell her to go to the Sorel quarters and wait till I get there."

Eureka nodded, and as the Doc ran out with a medkit, Eureka ran into the office and took a seat at the desk, turning on the computer display as she did.


	12. Chapter 12, Love and Chocolate

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 12: Love and Chocolate

"Ugh, where am I?" Renton opened his eyes and looked around. "I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks." When he tried to sit up he couldn't move at all, and started squirming. "What's going on here, why can't move? Help! Someone help me!"

Doc walked in from his office, saw this and walked over to the bed Renton was in, "Ah, you're awake, hold on a second and I will cut some restraints so you can move around a bit. However, I'll have to keep your legs immobilized for now so I can finish treating them, as they were shot up quite a bit, literally. You also lost a lot of blood, and have your friend Holland and your girlfriend Eureka to thank for saving your life..."

"Eureka?!?! Where is she? Is she all right? Was she hurt? Where is she...?"

"Calm, down, she's fine, though she was worried sick about you. She is next to you."

Renton looked at the bed to the left of him, "Uh, that's Anemone, not Eureka."

"On your right, laying on the floor in the sleeping bag."

Renton peered over the right side of his bed to see Eureka sleeping peacefully in the sleeping bag. He then looked at Anemone in the bed next to him, "What happened to her, doctor? You are the doctor here, yes?"

"Yes, I'm the doctor. Anemone had a bad reaction to her meds, and if it hadn't been for Eureka and her daughter, she probably wouldn't be here right now. I managed to flush the drugs from her system and physically she is okay now, but mentally..."

Just then the door opened and Maeter and Miriam walked-in. When Maeter saw Renton sitting up and awake, she ran towards Renton's bed screaming, "Papa, your ok! Is mama awake yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping, I guess the events of last night wore her out. Could you help me though, and gently wake your mama for me?"

"Sure, then we can eat breakfast together, Ms. Miriam says she has something special she wants to make me for breakfast." Maeter then walked around to the other side of the bed, sat down on the edge of the sleeping bag and gave Eureka a kiss on the cheek.

Eureka's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up to see her daughter smiling down at her. "Why good morning Maeter, did you sleep okay? I'm really proud of you for what you did last night."

"I slept well mama, and I have two surprises for you."

"Oh, you do," said Eureka sitting up in the sleeping bag, careful not to hit her head on the bed above her, "and what might they be?"

"Ms. Miriam is going to make the four of us breakfast."

"Thanks for volunteering me to make breakfast for four Maeter," said Miriam giggling. "It is all right though, I don't mind. What I have in mind makes a large serving anyway. I guess I better ask the dock to finish up on our fourth person." Miriam then went into Doc's office to talk with him.

"Four?" asked Eureka with a confused look on her face, "There is only three..."

Renton stuck his smiling face over the side of the bed and looked down at Eureka, the love of his life. "Why good morning, my sleeping beauty. Want to join us for breakfast once the doctor bandages up my leg?"

Eureka got to her feet, speechless and in tears. After a few seconds, she put her hands on her face to cover the water works of tears streaming down. Renton took Eureka's jaw in his hand and guided her lips to his kissing her passionately. Eureka let her eyes droop a little and pushed the kiss further as she wrapped her arms around Renton, hugging him tightly. When they broke the kiss Eureka looked Renton right in the eyes, "I thought I had lost you Renton. Don't scare me like that ever again."

"I won't, I promise you won't get rid of me that easily. Now then, let's go eat some breakfast."

"Just a second Mr. Thurston, I need to put this cast on your leg." Doc walked over to his bed with circular shaped device, "I have to slip this on your injured leg, it might hurt a bit when I lift your leg."

Eureka placed her hand in Renton's and nodded as Doc lifted up Renton's leg and held it in place with a force field, he then slipped on the ring. Renton gripped Eureka's hand tightly as he winced in pain while Doc ran the ring down his lower leg applying a blue cast to it. He then removed the ring, and gently lowered the leg back to the bed. "Here are pair of crutches Mr. Thurston for you to use to help you get around. However, you will need help getting down from the bed and onto the crutches."

"That's what I have Eureka here for," he smiled as he swung his legs off the left side of the bed. "Maeter, could you please roll up your mama's sleeping bag for her while she helps me down."

As Maeter rolled up the sleeping bag Eureka came around to the other side of the bed and put her arm around Renton's back. "Grab on dear, and I will help you carefully lower yourself to a standing position on the floor."

Miriam walked up to Renton and Eureka with the pair of crutches, "Well, here are your extra legs," she said jokingly. "So let's go down to my quarters and I will make us all breakfast." The four of them slowly made their way down to Miriam's quarters, Eureka helping Renton along, paranoid he would fall, while Maeter made sure no one got in her papa's way. Everyone just giggled and chuckled at the sight, especially Miriam. When they finally made it to Miriam's room, Eureka and Renton plopped down on her sofa, and Maeter ran up to both of them, giving them each hugs. Miriam though had disappeared, and Renton and Eureka took the opportunity, to look around the room. It was filled with all sorts of aircraft models, even a few engine models, and some flowering plants and cacti. After a while Miriam came back in with two command class uniforms on hangers and two boxes of boots. "Well here are your uniforms, and I am sure you two will be glad to get out of those clothes which it looks like you have been wearing for a while, and before you ask Eureka, when we took your measurements we took into account your beautiful wings," Eureka blushed at this comment. "So you have four zippers on this, one to zip up the uniform, but the other three to seal holes that you stick your wings through, I also have a set of undergarments for the both of you in the boxes with your boots, and an extra set of uniforms is waiting in your quarters for you. You two can use my bedroom to change in, while Maeter and I make breakfast."

Eureka and Renton went into the room, "Do you need any help removing your pants Renton?" she asked.

Immediately Renton started blushing, "Yeah, I would appreciate that." Eureka gently took hold of Renton's pants, her hands felt so soft on Renton's legs as she gently removed his pants. Once his pants were removed, he looked into her eyes and she suddenly threw him onto the bed, careful of his leg, pushing him deep into the mattress as she kissed him passionately. After a few minutes he pushed her off him, "We need to get dressed Eureka, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"You're right, do you want me to turn around while you change?"

"Why don't you sit on the other side of the bed and with our backs towards each other, we can get changed. Afterwards, I will help you slide your wings in and you can help me put the boot on my left leg, I already got one on my right leg."

Eureka giggled, "Okay Renton." The two of them got out of their old, tattered, outfits. Then they put on their new outfits and undergarments. Eureka got the front of her uniform sealed up and her boots on, while Renton finished pulling on his pants. "Renton, could you please help me slide my wings into the uniform?"

"Sure, mind walking over here?" As Eureka walked around the bed, Renton's heart skipped a beat; she looked gorgeous in the uniform. She knelt on the floor with her back to him and he gently slid her wings in to the holes and zipped up the three parallel zippers. "I hope it isn't to tight."

Eureka flexed her wings, shoulder blades and arms, "No, it's very comfortable. Here let me help you with that boot." The two them worked together to carefully wiggle the boot onto Renton's left leg. "Well, how do I look Renton?" she asked as she helped Renton to his feet, and onto his crutches.

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

"You look quite handsome yourself Renton." The two of them walked back into the living area, just as Maeter was setting glasses of chocolate milk, while Miriam was plating large round beige pancakes made of what looked like cracker pieces. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, Anna told me she gave you matzo ball soup last night, so I decided to make us fried matzo for breakfast, also called matzo brie. There is sugar and cinnamon for the matzo brie."

"It's like French toast but with piece of big crackers," said Maeter, "we are also having chocolate milk. Ms. Miriam let me try some and it's good. Mama, you look beautiful in that outfit." Eureka helped Renton into his seat.

"How does it fit, is it comfortable?" asked Miriam.

"Yes, it's very comfortable, and thank you Maeter," responded Eureka as she took her seat next to Renton.

"Good, I will take your old clothes and the extra stuff down to your quarters after we eat. I got the day off today from engineering because I have been looking after Maeter for you, I'm the _Hornet's_ Chief Engineer." She set the four plates of steaming hot matzo brie on the table and took her seat. "Now let's dig in," said Miriam as she sprinkled sugar on her matzo brie.

The rest of them followed suit toping theirs with sugar, Eureka even putting a little cinnamon on hers. Then they all dug in. "This is very good," said Eureka, "can you teach me how to make it sometime?"

"Sure, anytime, just ask me, I'll even teach you how to make matzo ball soup as well. What do you think of it Renton?"

"I love it! This is really good. What about you Maeter?" Renton then took a swig of chocolate milk.

"It's delicious, thank you, Ms. Miriam."

"You're welcome, now lets eat up, I need to help you all move into your new quarters. Then my brother Eli wants your help with Dominic."

Eureka took a swig of chocolate milk, "This is really good, is it really chocolate milk?"

"It is milk with chocolate syrup mixed in, Maeter picked it. I am actually glad she did as it has been ages since I last had it."

"You have good taste Maeter, we should have this more often."

"YAY!" squealed Maeter.


	13. Chapter 13, Relapse

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 13: Relapse

"Well, this should be enough stuff for you, for now," said Miriam.

"Eureka, you and Renton are so lucky," said Gidget, "these quarters are huge. They're even bigger than Holland and Talho's."

"Well, with what they have been through, they deserve it," said Talho. "Besides I agree with Miriam, Maeter deserves her own room."

"I'm happy that Maeter got her own room," said Eureka. "I just wish Renton and I could share a room."

Renton blushed, "I think my grandpa was right. We are not married yet, so it wouldn't be right. However, our rooms are right next to each other, and we do have a bathroom to share." He hobbled over and hugged Eureka. "By the way thanks for all the help." Their quarters were quite large, with a nice sized dining and living area that was the same size as the one Miriam had in her quarters. On one side were two rooms that shared a bathroom, and an identical set of rooms and bathroom on the other side.

"No need to thank us Renton," said Eureka, "you being alive and well is thanks enough." She then kissed Renton, she was really happy that he was somewhat back on his feet. "What does married mean?"

Renton blushed trying to find the right words to answer Eureka's question; however, it was Talho who spoke up. "It's when you have committed to spending the rest of your life with someone you love, like Holland and I have."

"Haven't Renton and I done that?"

"What you and my grandson have said between each other is none of my business Eureka," said Axel walking in, wearing work clothes soiled in grease. "I want my grandson to court you properly and not rush things, thus far he has done a good job. Anyway, I am here to let you two know, that you are needed down in Sickbay, someone forgot to give you your com badges."

"That would be me," said Miriam, "I knew I forgot something." She pulled two boxes from Eureka and Renton's boot boxes and handed the boxes to them. "These are your com badges. Go ahead and put them on your uniforms. There are three more in your box Eureka, for your children, if you decide to let them have them. Do you two understand how to use them?"

"Yeah we saw you use them Miriam, thanks, it'll be a while before I let the kids have theirs. So shall we get going Renton?"

"Yeah let's go, and why don't we take the kids with us?"

"Children, can you come out here please?" Maurice, Maeter and Linck, came out of their rooms.

"Are we going to go visit Anemone and Dominic?" asked Maeter.

"Yes, we are, and you are to listen and follow any directions Renton, the Doctor, myself, or anyone else give you, is that understood." She looked right at the three of them with an expression of absolute seriousness.

"Yes, mama," the three of them responded in unison.

"We'll join you," said Talho, looking at Gidget.

"I should probably come along as well," said Miriam suddenly. With that, the nine of them left the room as Renton and Eureka took the lead hand-in-hand, Maeter once-again cleared a path for Renton, while Maurice and Linck followed behind Eureka and Renton, with everyone else following behind them full of chuckles and giggles at the sight.

When they walked in Dominic was still standing over Anemone, while Hilda, Mischa, Holland, Dr. Egan, Doc, Eli, Anna, and Moishe were standing in the Doc's office arguing. So they just stood there listing into what was going on.

"...But how can we be sure that your theory is correct, you have no proof!" yelled Egan. "Let Mischa and me do some tests on them to document this first, we don't know enough right now."

"I'm not letting you stick all sorts of devices on the kids!" retorted Holland, hearing this made Talho smile.

"Not to mention both Eureka and Anemone have been lab rats long enough!" exclaimed Hilda.

"As for me, I don't want to make matters worse for my patient, just because the two of you want to perform a set of tests," said Doc. "It was difficult enough stabilizing Anemone last night, she was inches from death when I got to her."

"Look we are not accomplishing anything by arguing like this," interjected Eli. "My offer to put them through a sensory exercise still stands, and with the sensors in the holodeck you will have more information then you could dream of without having to poke and prod them, let alone medicate."

"We don't know if that will work," replied Mischa.

"Then let's find out," stated Moishe. "Miriam, could you please bring them in here."

"Talho, Eureka, Renton, kids, please come with me," said Miriam and the seven of them walked into Doc's office.

"It is good to see you are doing better and on your feet Renton," said Anna, "and I can tell Eureka is overjoyed about it."

The two of them blushed, as everyone laughed. "No need to be embarrassed you two, it's your relationship with each other that has allowed you to live to this day, and is one of your best assets as a couple," said Eli. "Which brings me now to my question, a question I have already asked Dominic, but not the seven of you, what type of feeling did you have last night at the time of Anemone's, well for lack of a better word, collapse? Talho and Holland you first."

"Well, Holland, was just beginning to come around from the blood transfusion with Renton, but both of us had a feeling like something was not right, also a growing pain in our heads, though nothing to bad. Do you think that is a fair description dear?" asked Talho, and then she looked at Holland.

"That sounds about right to me; however, you did forget that Charles also started crying." Talho nodded in response.

Moishe looked around, then stopping to look at the kids. "What about you kids, especially you Maeter?"

"Well, I felt a huge pain, but no part of me hurt. I told the doctor when he came to get Anemone, and he said I was fine, except that I was unusually wide awake for the that late past my bedtime."

"Maurice and Linck?"

"Linck and I woke up with some pain, but after we had a drink of water, we were able to go back to sleep. However, I did have a weird dream when I fell back to sleep."

"Could you tell us about the dream?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, but there was not much to it, I kept hearing a voice calling out for help and an image of a young girl that looked to be the same age as me. Now that I think about it, she kind of looked like mama, except shorter and blue hair." Eureka and Renton gasped and looked at each other with looks of concern upon hearing this, but no one seemed to notice this.

"Renton, Eureka, do either of you remember anything?"

"Well, I don't remember much as I was out of it, but I do remember seeing an image of Anemone wriggling back and fourth in what looked to be much pain," said Renton. "What about you Eureka?"

"I remember that I saw Anemone as you described her Renton, but I could hear her screaming in pain," said Eureka, "especially that her head hurt and she was screaming for Dominic. I could literally feel her pain, and it eventually forced me to wake up, and that's when I activated the doctor."

"I should add," said the Doc, "Renton's brain activity was extremely high when these events occurred."

"Well, that settles it," said Moishe. "It's now or never."

Anna and Eli nodded, "Eureka, Renton, Doc, could you please come with us. The rest of you just stay here," said Anna

"Why, what's going on?" asked Eureka.

"Right now, we can't explain it just yet, as it's something that all of you including Anemone need to hear together. For now there is something you should see, it will partially explain what happened to the two of you as well as the others last night." They walked up to Dominic, "Eureka and Renton could you please stand on the other side," the two of them moved around to the other side, "thank you, if there is something you need to do, you will know, just let your instinct guide you."

"You ready Dominic?" asked Eli.

"I guess so," Dominic said, taking Anemone, gently, into his arms and closing his eyes. After a few seconds of silence Dominic let out a loud scream of pain.

Eureka and Renton moved try to help but Anna stopped them, "You'll know if you are needed," she said calmly.

_"Eureka, take my hand, please...please take my hand sister,"_ Eureka heard the voice of Anemone say in her head. Anna nodded at her.

Eureka, with a look of fear and confusion in her eyes, turned to look at Renton, and he nodded, embracing her, and leaning on her, careful not to crush her wings as she took Anemone's hand in hers. Then when Dominic again screamed out in pain, Eureka and Renton screamed as well as images of Anemone's past flooded their minds. The poking and prodding, and all the tests and injections, and the feeling of being deranged and disembodied, the memories of all the fights she had, especially those against Eureka and Renton in the typeZERO, and the memories of the theEND, Dewey, and Anemone's parents all of this accompanied by terrible, excruciating, pain. Then it all came to a stop and after they opened their eyes, they saw Anemone's eyes slowly open and she looked around. Renton let go of Eureka and but kept leaning on her as he stood on the crutches. Immediately, Doc started running his tricorder over Anemone to make sure she was truly 100.

"Eureka, Renton, you two are all right!" she said hugging the two of them.

"Hey, what about me love? I was worried sick about you!" exclaimed Dominic.

"I haven't forgotten you," she said embracing him, "where would I be without you?"

"Well, you would probably be dead if it wasn't for me, but the true credit goes to Maeter and Eureka, they are the ones that alerted the doctor to your situation."

"Where is that girl," asked Anemone, "Maeter, is that you in the office over there, could you please come here?"

Maeter walked out of the office and over to the bed Anemone had just hopped down from. She knelt down on the floor and gave her a hug, "Are you all right now Anemone?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, and I have you and your mother to thank for getting me the help I needed." Anemone had tears streaming down her face; she then got to her feet and walked over to Eureka. "Thanks Eureka, I owe you one."

"No, you don't, but why did you call me your sister when you called out to me?"

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do."

"I think we know," said Anna, "but first, Anemone why don't you go back to your quarters and freshen up and get back into your uniform. Is that all right with you Doc?"

"Yeah, she's back to normal," said Doc, "I don't know how or why, but it worked. You can go now Anemone,"

"Thanks, I really want to get out of this ugly blue medical get-up and back into something that better suites my personality, that uniform looks good on me, do you agree Dominic?"

"Yes, it looks great on you."

Eli then spoke up, "Could those of you in the office come out here please," they all did, "please, gather your crew Holland and meet us in the crew lounge in one hour. Also, ask Jurgens to do the same please. It's time we explain things to all of you. You all are dismissed."

Eureka turned to Anemone, "Can Renton, the kids and me come visit you in your quarters? I want to meet this Gulliver of yours that I have heard so much about."

"Sure why not," said Anemone.

"Come on kids, let's go."

With that the seven of them walked out of sickbay. Anemone turned to Dominic as they walked down the corridor, "That reminds me, Dominic did you feed Gulliver this morning?"

His face turned to one of fear and worry, "I knew I forgot something this morning, please forgive me Anemone, I'll feed him when we get back to our room."

"You better Dominic Sorel, because you are not getting an ounce of forgiveness from me until he is fed and I beat you senseless for forgetting!" Dominic broke into a run at upon hearing this. "You get back here Sorel, I'm not through with you yet!!!" yelled Anemone as she went running after him in her blue medical outfit.

"I think our visit can wait, Eureka," said Renton, "let's go back to our own quarters."

"All right Renton, come on kids let's go get something to drink in our room."

"Can we have chocolate milk?" asked Maeter.

"Of course," said Renton, "in-fact, chocolate milk all around."

With that the five of them went back to their quarters for an hour of relaxation, for soon much would be revealed to them.

End of Volume 1: The Prophecy


End file.
